Thankful
by Rodidor
Summary: Eugene has never hated being thankful before, but he was more than ever. Slight spoilers. Please read and review. Rating change.
1. Chapter 1

I loved Tangled. It was one of the best movies I have seen in a while. This is just a post movie idea I had. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

As much as he hated to think about it, Eugene was always secretly thankful towards Gothel. He would never say it aloud, and he cringed at the thought. However, it was undeniable, that she was the reason that this beautiful young woman was in his arms. If it weren't for Gothel, he would have never found his true love, and he could not help but be happy about that. It killed him though.

Eugene smiled at the petite figured curled up against him. He and Rapunzel were in the library of the castle. She had not had the chance to read beyond the three books that were so delicately picked out for her. Gothel had been careful in her choices. She stuck purely to educational books, avoiding anything that would incriminate her. Stories about evil witches and lost princesses were a definite no no.

"And they lived happily ever after," Rapunzel read aloud. A small smile graced her lips and Eugene found himself twitching with the urge to lay a kiss upon them. "Let's read it again!" She exclaimed, breaking him from his reverie. Eugene smiled and gently tugged the book from her hands. "As much as I'd like to Blondie we have an important lunch today with your parents," He reminded her as she slid off his lap. He would never admit it, but he missed the warmth she provided. He sighed softly and grabbed her hand. "We can come back tomorrow. I'm sure there will be time, but for now, let's go eat," He grinned and began leading her out of the room. The click of his boots drowned out the slapping of her bare feet against the floor. They had begged the princess to wear shoes, and finally came to a compromise that she would wear them if she were to venture outside and for special events. During leisure time, she could go without them.

Eugene's brow furrowed at the memory of her first time wearing shoes. She was not used to them and nearly cried from the lack of comfort. He finally took them off her himself when she tripped over herself. That's one thing he would never thank Gothel for. Her parents were grateful for his interventions.

The thought of the king and queen made him grin. They had been unsure of how trustworthy the former bandit was, especially because of his attempt to steal the crown that lay on their daughter's head. However, several interventions on his behalf helped his case. Especially the intervention of Maximus, who managed to express without words, the character of Flynn Ri-, I mean, Eugene Fitzherbert through an interesting display of charades. Despite this, Eugene believed that the princess was his real savoir. She fearlessly told her parents that if he could not stay, neither would she because being with him was her home and she couldn't bear to be apart from him. The king and queen could not bear the thought of losing their child once more, and so Eugene was now a permanent fixture within the castle.

They walked into the grand dining room, where the royal family always took their meals. Eugene bowed deeply and smiled at the king and queen. They nodded back with smiles. "Good afternoon Sir Fitzherbert," They said. Oh yeah. The knighted him too. If you were going to have someone living in your home, gallivanting with your daughter, who just happened to be a princess, they needed a title. "Hi you're maje- I mean. Hi mom and dad," Rapunzel said, skipping to her usual seat to the left of her father. A flash of pain went through their eyes unnoticed by the princess. She still wasn't completely used to the idea of them being her parents, and it took them weeks to convince her to call them by parental titles. She was still having trouble processing it sometimes.

Eugene let out a small sigh and sat across from her. That was just one more thing that they had to work on. He still had to tackle her self-esteem issues, due to constant put downs by Gothel. She would ask him her first few weeks in the castle if not being beautiful would affect her work as a princess. "Because princesses are beautiful right?" She would say with sadness in her eyes. He would pull her close so that she would not be able to see the fury flashing in his amber orbs. "Rapunzel," He began using her first name, which was rare. "Beautiful does not correctly describe you. You're gorgeous. You put flowers to shame and the sun beams down on you daily to show the world how stunning you are." He then would smile and kiss her gently.

Eugene was lost in his thoughts as they ate dinner. Rapunzel chatted animatedly with the queen about her latest work of art. Her room was covered in a mural with the sun symbol at its peak. Her parents decided that purchasing paper would be the best course. Every painting was framed with affection, and a gallery was being erected especially for the princess. Eugene could not help but smile at his princess, and the king smirked as he saw this.

Lunch flew by, and Eugene found himself escorting the princess to her room to allow her to paint his picture. He was not surprised at the fact that she left her bed room door open. She could not bear to have it closed for extended periods of time. He knew the tower did that to her and hated the old witch for it. Teaching her the limits was difficult for him. Many a time, he found himself walking in on her dressing, and the temptation was killing him. He finally sought the queen for assistance, and the run-ins were infrequent much to his happiness…and dismay.

"Sit here Eugene," Rapunzel said settling him down on to the railing of her balcony. She turned his head to look out over the kingdom. He had developed a strong sense of patience with her art work. She was expanding onto newer textures and styles, and he was happy to be her model. He was happy just to be near her. He never would have imagined his life to take such a drastic turn. Eugene had always had one goal in life: get rich, and buy a castle. He wanted this since his days in the orphanage, where food was always scarce, and hope was the only thing keeping the children together. He just wanted life to be easy, where he'd never have to struggle again.

Then, he met her, and she screwed everything up. He still only had one goal, but it had changed. She was his dream, from the moment he first held her in the village dance. He loved her, and that made all the difference.

It was a little after sunset, when she finished his portrait, and he happily hopped off the rail shaking away any stiffness. "Look I even got your nose right!" She boasted as if it were her first time doing so. She never blundered on his nose, and always gloated in that fact. Eugene examined the picture, starting from the bottom up. His eyes stalled on something. On his head was a crown. A king's crown. He didn't even blink. "…I think I got the lights from the city right this time, they don't look as orange as last time," She continued gushing over the picture, not noticing his silence.

Eugene looked at his love, and turned the princess around to face him. He beamed down at her, and she found herself blushing. He leaned down and kissed under her ear, then her cheek, and finally her lips. They were so gentle, she wondered if they had really happened.

"Rapunzel, will you marry me?"

What do you think? :3 Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, because I was really worried that no one would like it. All the reviews really made my day. Here's chapter two of Thankful.

Thankfulthankfulthankful

Rapunzel stared at Eugene for a long time, and he began to fidget. "What happens if I marry you? Do…do they take you away? Moth- I mean Gothel said that when people get married, they their spouse takes their soul and runs away with it. Why do you want to take my soul?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes. Did he not love her anymore? Why did he want to leave her?

Eugene's mouth dropped open and he stared at his princess, before pulling her against him. Times like these made him wish he could have strangled Gothel instead of letting her plummet to her death. He would have probably if she hadn't stabbed him. "No no no. 'Punzel she lied to you," He started. "Marriage is when you vow to commit to someone for the rest of your life. You don't steal their soul. It's when your soul and your love's soul combine and become one. You get to share it forever, even after death." He calmly explained. He was keeping his composure the best way he could but part of him wanted to scream in rage at what that woman put in Rapunzel. The other part wanted to cry with her, because no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't protect her from the past.

Rapunzel smiled at him with watery eyes. "Do we get to share a room?" She asked curiously. Eugene's anger melted away with the look she was giving him. "Even more. We get to share a bed, and I can kiss you in public if I want to," He told her with a grin. She gasped and clapped her hands in joy. "Can we get married now?" She asked practically bouncing. Eugene smirked. "I wish princess, but we have to talk to mom and dad, and there is even more to marriage than sharing beds," He said wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her out of the room. "The…there's more? It gets better than that?" She exclaimed. Eugene's chuckles could be heard down the hall.

The portrait of Eugene still stood on the easel, and his crown glinted in the candle light.

ThankfulThankfulThankful

"And and the best part is that we get to share a room… No wait the better than the best part is we get to share a bed! And we get really pretty rings. Oh Pascal, Rapunzel Fitzherbert sounds pretty right? Right?" Rapunzel gushed to the chameleon, who for a reptile, looked pretty smug. It was almost as if he knew they would be married. Pascal was a cheerful yellow color at the moment, almost like the sun.

Rapunzel chatted animatedly with her companion, not able to believe her luck. She lived in a castle, she could actually see the rain, AND she got a cold. She had never been sick before, and though the fever wasn't that fun, she got to get away from princess duties for a few days. She also was cared for by Nurse Eugene. Seeing him in an apron was worth the runny nose.

She smiled at the thought of their announcement to her parents. She and Eugene told them over dinner of their plans to get married. They both gave them knowing smiles, and gave their consent. Rapunzel's smile faded a little at the end of the memory. The king and queen, though supportive, told the couple to take on an extended engagement, to get Rapunzel used to princess life before getting married. She still had a lot to learn. When she had told Eugene how unfair it was later that night during their daily cuddle session, he laughed. He believed that they only wanted to avoid losing her so soon after getting her back.

Rapunzel agreed with him, but was still a little confused. She wasn't going away! So, why would they not let her get married? She shrugged and headed towards the library. She was curious about what marriage would be like.

It took a while for her to find a book, but she did. "Marriage Customs in Corona…" She murmured before opening the book. Her eyes opened wide. "Oh my! A white dress! How pretty! I've only ever worn pink and purple. I wonder if white will look good on me." Rapunzel looked at Pascal who turned white. She giggled. "You look dashing."

Her eyes flitted through other customs like the bouquet toss, and the garter toss. The latter made her blush. "Does he _have_ to pull it off with his teeth?" She asked the chameleon who only shrugged. Rapunzel shrugged and kept reading until she got to the chapter that said, "Consummating the Marriage." She blinked and flicked through it. Eventually a red hue stained her fair face and she closed the book.

Rapunzel dashed out of the library and down the hall to the armory. It seemed to be Eugene's favorite room, as he was always in there trying out the different types of weapons. The stock grew ever since Maximus introduced the iron frying pans as weapons. There he was holding a foreign type of sword. He made swift turns and slices through the air that made her almost afraid to interrupt him; that and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Rapunzel blushed realizing that this was the least clothed she had ever seen him, and she knew why. He had scars lining his torso. Some were jagged, others were just white lines.

He stopped his training and saw her standing in the door way. "Hey Blondie," He said affectionately through deep breaths. He put the sword up and strode over to her laying a soft kiss on her forehead with a smile rather close to the smolder. Eugene noticed her troubled expression, and his brow creased. "What's wrong?" He asked lifting her chin so that she looked him in the eyes.

"Eugene…can you answer a question for me?" She asked, her green eyes staring into his. He couldn't deny her anything when she looked like that. "Of course, what is it?" He asked leading her over to a bench to sit. Something told him that this was serious.

"Eugene, what's sex?" She asked blushing darkly.

ThankfulThankfulThankful

Dun Dun Dun…Poor Eugene. xD I'm so mean to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Readerfreak10 here with chapter three. I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten. All the alerts and reviews are really what are keeping this story. I was just going to make it a one-shot, but you all changed my goal. Thank you!

ThankfulThankfulThankful

Eugene strutted down the halls of the castle with a newfound purpose. He would teach Rapunzel the lessons of the world that she had been deprived, while maintaining her innocence. It was the perfect job to keep him on his toes. He thought back to their previous conversation about sex. It was the thing that convinced him that he was the man for the daunting task of teaching his princess the things about life others would falter over. Sex, life, death…puppies. He'd cover it all with gusto. Don't believe him? Take a look at this:

"_Eugene, what's sex?" Rapunzel asked, her lovely face the color of a tomato. Eugene flinched, and the hint of the smolder was completely wiped off his face. "Wh-why?" He began stuttering. Eugene looked away and let out a cough. "Why do you need to know about that?" Eugene asked giving her a charming smile. He was hoping to move the conversation away from this._

_Rapunzel gave him a sheepish look. "I wanted to learn more about marriage, so I went to the library to look it up. Marriage has so many wonderful things. I get to wear a white dress. I've never worn white before!" She gushed, and the former bandit could only grin at how adorable she sounded. "But…then I got to a chapter about consummating the marriage," She continued and he blanched. "It said we had to have sex. So, I looked that up too. It was odd though. What do birds and bees have to do with people?" Eugene thought he was dying from lack of oxygen. When did the room get so stuffy? _

"_I just don't get it!" She said sounding frustrated. Eugene sighed and leaned forward. His elbows rested on his knees, and ran his hand over his face. 'Why me?' He thought and turned to look at Rapunzel. Her face was contorted into a pout, and Eugene knew there was no way he could get out of this._

"_You read the…ummm…scientific version of what it's like." He flinched at the lie. "But, there's an emotional version of it too. Sex isn't just physical…movement. It's the ultimate act of love, that's why some people call it making love. It's…like eating the most delicious thing in the world, and then shouting with joy when you're done…"Eugene said, and smiled thinking that he had done a good job explaining. _

"_You want to eat me?" She asked horrified, and Eugene had to bite back a snarky remark. He chuckled. "No…sweetie, it's just a comparison. Making love is so much more, but you would have to experience it to really understand," He finished. Eugene was relieved on the inside that it went so well. Or so he thought._

_Rapunzel looked skeptical for a second, before a grin spread across her face. "So, it's fun?" She asked and he nodded. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards her room. "LET'S HAVE SEX NOW!" She yelled in excitement, not noticing the look of horror on Eugene's face. "No, no Rapunzel. It's more complicated than that, and it's not as great as first. Remember the first time you wore shoes? They were uncomfortable at first; you almost cried. Now you're used to it," He elaborated feeling accomplished._

_Rapunzel turned up her nose. "Well…shoes…it doesn't sound so magical anymore. Can we just not do it?" She asked looking disinterested. Eugene flinched. This entire conversation would be the death of him. He stood and kneeled in front of his princess taking in every feature, every freckle. He kissed her cheek. "Rapunzel. You know what it's like to look in the light, after staying in the dark so long? Your eyes hurt a little bit, but the sun shining down on everything, and being able to see the beauty of the world drowns out the pain. That's what making love is like. It may be a little uncomfortable, but the end affect is of far greater beauty and enjoyment than anything else," He said, and smiled. Eugene finally got it right, and he could see it in her eyes that she had some sort of grasp on it._

"_I see…Thanks Eugene. So, you're going to show me the sun?" She asked using it metaphorically. "Blondie, give me the chance, I'll show you the sun, the moon, and the stars," He responded and helped her to her feet. She blushed, and off they walked to dinner._

Yes, Eugene Fitzherbert was the master. He would strut around the castle for days feeling proud of himself until one faithful day. He was walking to her room to escort her to breakfast. He heard sniffling and choked sobs and immediately burst into the room.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" He asked immediately at her side. He couldn't recall crossing the room. She cried harder. "I don't mean to sound petty, but will it ever grow?"

ThankfulThankfulThankful

I feel terrible for not updating. I'm sorry. I'd really like more feedback please. I don't think this chapter is that great, but I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4Sorta

Hi my ever faithful and sweet readers. I apologize for the lack of update, but I moved and then our internet took a month to get cut back on because certain employees continuously screwed up the new address. To put it simply, it was a mess. This is not a complete update, as I am experiencing severe writers block. Tangled comes out on DVD on the 29th for me, so I will have a complete update when I watch it and get inspired. Thank you for your patience. Here is a sneak peek at next chapter:

Eugene went still. His body was stiff, and his blood ran cold. She was crying, and it was his fault. He didn't think before cutting her hair, but honestly he was dying. What more could he have done? Blondie sniffed and looked at her protector, somewhat surprised at him not saying anything yet. He always seemed so full of wisdom. "Eu-Eugene?" She said her voice not more than a whisper, and he sighed crushing her to his chest in a tight hug.

"I am sorry…Rapunzel. I should have cut it longer…I should have just let you heal me and then cut it…I don't know. I just didn't think it through…" He muttered softly. Rapunzel's eyes widened at the implication of her tears and she pulled away furious. "Eugene stop it! That's not what I meant!" She said loudly and his eyes widened. Rapunzel was not one for anger. "I'm so glad that you saved me, and I'm even happier that I got to save you…" She trailed off, anger forgotten. "I…just wish it would grow a little more. Like mom's hair…it's so pretty. She lets me brush it sometimes, and it's so soft…Just the way my hair used to feel."

Eugene watched her as she spoke and his heart clenched. If he could cut off his hair and give it to her to make her happy, he would be the world's most attractive bald man. He could not though. This was one thing he could not help. Or maybe…

That's all for now lovely readers. Check out all the other Tangled fics there are really amazing stories out there that put mine to shame. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 The real Chapter 4

Chapter four already! I'm really shocked about this story, and I'm sorry to say that there will probably only be a few chapters left. I'm running out of situations, and I've been basically winging this story every chapter. Thank you all, for every alert, review…Everything. It really means a lot.

ThanfulThankfulThankful

Eugene went still. His body was stiff, and his blood ran cold. She was crying, and it was his fault. He didn't think before cutting her hair, but honestly he was dying. What more could he have done? Blondie sniffed and looked at her protector, somewhat surprised at him not saying anything yet. He always seemed so full of wisdom. "Eu-Eugene?" She said her voice not more than a whisper, and he sighed crushing her to his chest in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Rapunzel. I should have cut it longer. I should have just let you heal me and then cut it…I don't know. I just didn't think it through… All I know is that I was not going to let her take you away. Even if it killed me." He muttered softly. Rapunzel's eyes widened at the implication of her tears and she pulled away furious. "Eugene stop it! That's not what I meant!" She said loudly and his eyes widened. Rapunzel was not one for anger. "I'm so glad that you saved me, and I'm even happier that I got to save you…" She trailed off, anger forgotten. "I…just wish it would grow a little more. Like mom's hair…it's so pretty. She lets me brush it sometimes, and it's so soft…Just the way my hair used to feel." Her hand was grasping locks of her own hair.

Eugene watched her as she spoke and his heart clenched. If he could cut off his hair and give it to her to make her happy, he would be the world's most attractive bald man. He could not though. This was one thing he could not help. Or maybe…

Eugene stood up and walked behind her. He gently tilted her head to look at the mirror and smiled slightly at the look of confusion on her face. He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair, his fingers lightly massaging her scalp. She eventually relaxed and leaned back into his touch. "Do you know how hard it would have been to do this if your hair was still seventy feet long?" He asked in his smolder voice. It was not meant to seduce, but to soothe and it worked. She became less rigid in her stature and was more relaxed. "Your hair will grow Rapunzel, even if I have to look for another sunray flower beam glow thingy. But you should know that you're no less beautiful now than you were the moment I laid my eyes on you," He said and kissed her temple.

Rapunzel blushed and smiled at her beau. "Eugene…" She said and stood in a rush and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She apologized and he sighed. "You did nothing wrong Blondie." He kissed her forehead and stood their holding her. She tensed up for a second. "You still call me that…even when I'm not blond…" She muttered and Eugene mentally kicked himself. "Sorry about that. The nickname just sort of stuck. However, I can just call you Beautiful from now on. It's a bit more accurate," He said with a wink.

Naturally she blushed. Eugene at that moment changed his mind. He could be her teacher and guide her through life. He could not think of anything that would be better to do.

ThankfulThankfulThankful

Rapunzel was writing a song for Eugene. Ever since the whole issue with the hair drama, she felt that she needed to make it up to him. So, while he was distracted one day with official business, she holed herself up in her room with nothing but her guitar, paper, and a pen.

Rapunzel already knew the chorus line. To her, Eugene was like music. He was sweet and beautiful, exciting and calm, graceful and tumultuous all at once. He was like a walking symphony. After hovering over the song for two hours, Rapunzel was pleased with her first ever creation. She practiced it for another two hours, before deciding that it was perfect.

~Thankful~

"_Dear Eugene, please meet me in the east garden at sundown. I have something I want to show you. Love Rapunzel." _Eugene stared at the note wondering what it could be that she wanted to show him. He was happy that it was nearly time to go. So he cleaned up before going down to meet his future bride whistling all the way.

The east garden was the area with the most wildly grown plants. Trees and wildflowers bloomed all over as the queen had wanted a more natural garden. Eugene found himself admiring this when a beautiful voice broke through the serenity.

_You're the sweetest, sweetest, melody _

_The never-ending constant beat_

_I know, I know without a doubt_

_That I couldn't live without your sound_

Rapunzel walked from behind a tree strumming her guitar and Eugene's mouth dropped open.

_My days were empty as a black night_

_Before I knew the love you had_

_I never knew what was truly right_

_You saved me from myself_

_And now that have you I am glad_

_To have you in my sight_

She was beautifully clothed in a white dress with blue material slippers that looked more like socks. Behind her was a picnic area.

_You're the sweetest, sweetest, melody _

_The never-ending constant beat_

_I know, I know without a doubt_

_That I couldn't live without your sound_

_Now I'm here falling too fast to stop_

_All that time my heart sang to you_

_I didn't think you heard _

_But you fell for me too_

_Thanks to you I don't have to hide_

_The world is finally here to greet me_

_As I stand by you_

Eugene sat down staring at his love, feeling emotion bubbling inside of him. This was so sweet of her. He couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky.

_You're the sweetest, sweetest, melody _

_The never-ending constant beat_

_I know, I know without a doubt_

_That I couldn't live without your sound_

_The sweetest, sweetest melody_

_Ever constant beat_

_A two heart symphony_

Eugene stood clapping loudly and cheering. Rapunzel blushed and set down her guitar. As soon as she did he swept her off her feet and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "I love you. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," He said holding her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. "You've been so wonderful Eugene. I felt that I owed you something." She finished and kissed his cheek.

Eugene stared down at her, thanking the heavens for his luck. Then, he and his lady love sat down to enjoy the rest of their time together.

ThankfulThankfulThankful

**This concludes chapter 4. I think the next chapter will probably be the last. I'm sorry for the wait in updates. The song was written by myself, please don't steal it. XD I wrote it a long time ago for my boyfriend and I wasn't that great of a song writer. However, I figured that I could tweak it and make it suit Rapunzel. **Feedback** please? **


	6. Emergency

Hello readers. I am sorry, but this is not a chapter. I know that you're not supposed to submit author's notes as chapter, but this is a bit of an emergency. Due to some recent family drama, I am currently on restriction and am not allowed to use my computer for anything other than homework. I wish I could tell you the full story, but I cannot. I promise that I will write while I am away and will add the chapters when I am allowed to finally get back on the computer.

It's really breaking my heart to do this, because I love my stories and my characters. Just when I think my writing is starting to improve, I have it snatched away. I am in tears while I write this. I really, really hope you all will not stop enjoying the stories due to my absence. You all have been so wonderful as reviewers, and I appreciate every single one of you. I will update as soon as I am able.

With much love and remorse,

Readerfreak10…. Rodi.


	7. Happily EverWhat's your name?

Hello my dear amazing reviewers. This is the last chapter of Thankful. I am really proud of this story, and I can't believe it's over. You all have been very supportive, and I appreciate it. I ESPECIALLY appreciate the support I got. You all are heaven sent. I own nothing by the way.

LINK TO THE DRESS : http:/ www. mltailor. com/ products/ custom- made- princess- wedding-gown-mlsw23446-_10456 .html (Remove the spaces).

ThankfulThankfulThankful

2 YEARS LATER

Eugene was nervous. His nervousness was not a good thing either. Only three times had Eugene gotten nervous. Once, Eugene was nervous because he was in a strange room tied up with hair. Next, he was about to be hung while the girl of his dreams was nowhere to be found. The final time he found himself nervous he was fumbling to explain what intercourse was to his bride to be.

Now for the fourth time, Sir Eugene Fitzherbert was nervous because he was watching his future wife walk down aisle with the king guiding her to him. They had been engaged for two years now, and the royal couple felt that they could let their daughter marry. They had gone through all the rituals that were required of marriage.

Eugene was not so fond of the ritual that kept them apart for a week, when she went to some sacred monastery to be cleansed. Utter nonsense, he thought.

But now, watching her walk down the aisle he felt like a man come home. You would think that they were the only two people in the room. The way their eyes connected made the others around them feel uncomfortable, not because it was inappropriate. The guests felt as if they were intruding on a private, intimate moment. Some even had the decency to look at other things; such as her dress.

Rapunzel's dress was simple, yet beautiful. It had a full pleated-skirt with a short train that only dragged a little behind her. It had a corseted bodice with a sweet-heart line. A lace overlay gave the dress a delicate collar and long sleeves. The dress as a whole was a snow white masterpiece that combined with her grace seemed weightless.

Her brown hair which had, surprise, grown a couple of inches was pulled up into a small bun in which the veil was attached.

As the overseer began the opening rights, Eugene offered Rapunzel a wink and a smile trying to ease any nervousness she may have face. He tried to act as if his own heart was not beating a mile a minute. Rapunzel gave him a knowing look. Trust her to be able to see right through his ruse.

Hand in hand, they turned around to face the man who was marrying them. It would be a long ceremony, as a coronation installing Eugene as prince was also occurring that day. Rapunzel gave him a comforting squeeze and he gave her a warm smile.

Wait a minute, Eugene thought. Isn't this the same room they held her crown in? Way to be ironic

~ThankfulThankfulThankful~

The wedding party definitely out did the party that they had when the princess returned. Now, she was married and the kingdom could not help but party as though they were insane. Plus, after all the tears cried during the ceremony, everyone was ready to loosen up a bit.

Rapunzel looked at Eugene, and he stared back at her with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly. They danced slowly to the song that was playing and just plain had the time of their lives.

There were few incidents, including one that involved Pascal and the cake. Then, Vladd was muttering about unicorns after drinking a little too much ale.

Later on that night, they headed up to their room to enjoy their first night as husband and wife. Eugene found himself itching to ask something. It had been on his mind for a while, and he could no longer hold it back.

"Hey sweetheart, now that we're married and everything I've been wondering something?" Eugene said and she looked up at him curiously. "Did you ever wonder what your parents really planned to name you?" He asked, and her eyes widened.

~ThankfulThankfulThankful~

Yay! It's over. :}…Wait…not yay. I'm sad. But, there will be a sequel that will answer the question posed at the end. I really love all of you for your support.


End file.
